


When Things Were Simple

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: Think back to a time when things were simple... When laughter filled the halls, when war didn't affect every person you saw...





	When Things Were Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, I am just using the characters to write for my enjoyment._

When Things Were Simple  **By: Trying_2B_in_Lov3**       

I can’t remember a time when things were simple. When I would laugh with my friends. When everyone was accepted. I can’t remember a time when everyone was who I thought they were. 

As I am thinking, I finally remember. I remember a time when we would roam the halls. We would walk around with our cocky attitudes. When we would investigate something just for the fun of getting to the end of a mystery. 

The world used to be a simple place. Childhood innocence, laughter, and acceptance would fill every corner of the room we were occupying. 

War forces people to grow up too fast. It makes us lose a sense of what we’re fighting for. As the days grow darker, the light that life used to bring begins to subside.

People are more paranoid, less accepting. Every person is a suspect; no one is free of investigation. Everyone is on edge, all the time. Danger is around every corner. No one knows whom to trust, and who is his or her enemies.  

I look through the pictures, us laughing together. I realize. I think, “This is what I am fighting for.” 

And I hope I never forget that. 

A/N: This was something that just came to me, and I had to write it down. Tell me what you think! Review, review review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
